supercat rises
by Blazingshadow87
Summary: eight months after the battle with the society of the apes Gumball watterson is starting to loose sight of what it means to be a hero but when a new villain shows up and he loses his powers Gumball will have to pull together all he can to fight back against this new threat and save the city from complete destruction
1. life of a hero

**Hey guys and I'm back and I hope your ready for the sequeal to my veary first fanfic and this one will be alot better I promise**

* * *

Dear reader If your getting then this messege then that means I'm already gone I left you some veary classified notes on my adventures which should help a lot in the long run if this seem dramstic or bit unformal I have to apoligize this is however the story of how I died

"kerry do you have the money" a voice shouted

"Yea I have it" another voice shouted

"Good then let's blow this joint" a two men then bust out of the bank they had just finished robbing "lets hurry up and get out of here"

They both jump in a van that was parked near the bank and drove off the sound of police sirens meant they had been noticed "Damn it they fond us"

"Not for long" the man driving the car then did a hard turn forcing most of the police cars to flip over "see you later mother fuckers" he shouted out of his window

He started to drive off "know that was to easy" he said with confidince

"Yeah but aremn't you worried about that superhero thats been flying around here" the other one asked

"Thats just a story they came up with to scare crimanals"

As soon as he said that somthing had hit the van causing it to turn over but before it hit the grond it was stopped in mid air "whats going on"

The van seemed to higher in the air it then was flipped over and dropped to the ground "whats going on"

"Um boss"

The crimanl looked over to see thst they were in front of a police station "Holey shit who brought us here" they tuned to see a figure that was flying in mid air his red cape draping in the wind his shirt was yellow with red strips on it

"Its supercat" one of the crimanls yelled

"there all yours boys" he then flew off dissapering into the horizine

The criminals looked around and found out that they were surrounded by cops "bloody hell bloody mother fucking hell"

* * *

 **Gumballs P.O.V severl hours earlier**

I was sitting in my class looking at the clock as time flew by Mr biggs was telling us a interesting lecture

I smiled it has been at least 4 months since I had to face of against The socity of the apes abd won. but the most shocking part was that I had to fight my own teacher but in the end I had saved the city and got the girl of my dreams

The sound of the bell ringing pulled me out of my thoughts I looked up and saw that class was over I stood up and go tready to walk out of the class "Hey gumball"

I turne to see my best freind Darwin walk up to me "Sup buddy were's Eric"

"He's in the lunch room with penny and racheal" he tells me

"Okay lets get-" i stop my ears perk up using my super hearing whoch allows me to hear long distances

I start to hear screaming and immeditly know what its is

"Gumball whats wrong" I hear Darwin ask me

"I got go to the restroom" I lied "Be right back" I ran to get my costum I had to be quick I couldn't lose pace

I open my locker and take my costume it was yellow with red markings all over it it had my symbol on it I take it out along with the mask that stranger gave me

I throw on my suit and fly out of the school at blazing speeds I travel to the bank and see that the perks have gotten into a van and had started to drive down the road "I don't think so"

I fly down and ram the side of the van it flips over I catch it before it hits the ground I fly toward the polic station and drop it of "there all yours boys" I say before flying of"I had started to get use to this flying thing it was awsome

I back towards the school I go through the back doors and take of my costume and run into the lunch room I grab my tray from rocky and walk to find penny

To be honest balencing my class work and chores and life as a superhero isn't easy I mean sometimes I end up being late for dates with penny of not being abe to study but it's worth it its a burden I have to carry

I turn a corner and see penny talking with racheal,Eric,carrie,and Darwin

"Hey you guys whats up"

They all turn to me and smile "Hey gumball" they all say

Penny looks away "hey Penny you ok" I ask

She turnes to look at me "I'm fine gumball" she says through a smile "I just have a lot on my mind thats all"

"Okay then" I sit down then Eric pulles me over

"We need to talk later" he tells me

"Sure" I tell him

The bell rings telling us it' time to go homeI wolf doen the food I had in front of me

We all stand up and head outside so our parents can pick us up

I see moms car drive up and come to a stop she pulls down the window "come on kids we need to get home before your dad eats all of the food that's for dinner

"okay mom" we all say

I turn to penny "well I'd love to stay and chat but you know"

She smiles "go stop em tiger" she then kisses me on the cheek and my face turns red I leave and get in the car with my mom smirking at me "mom" is all I can say before she starts of

"aww my little gummypuss is growing up"

Eric and darwin both start to giggle"Gumball and penny sitting in a tree"

"Oh shut up" I say as I turn around completely embarrassed

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V**

Two security guards are seen walking into a building the pass through a door that has sign that reads Elmor robatics test labs

They come up to the front desk where a man is sitting "how is everything" they ask

"everything is fine here" the man answers

"Okay" they both walk of going to check out the premiter

The man at the desk continues to type he looks up to see a lady walking toward him she was a blue cat with a grey suit thee was a white shirt underneath ii "excuse me" he says standing up "This plant is closed you can't ju-"

She hits him on the head before he finishes his sentcees he falls to the floor with a thud the lady walks behind the desk and starts to click on the computer "Ah there it is" she says with a smile "Thanks for the astince dear"

She then walks down the hall going to her deignated target until three guards come and block her path "who are you" one shouts as they aim at her

She looks up and smiles and with a swife move she she charges at the first guard she punches him with swift movement the other three gurads shoot at her she dges all of the bullets she grabs one by the neck and flings him at the other guard caying him to fly agaist the wall

She then brings the other guard down and sapps his neck he droppes to the floor she turns to see the other guard reaching for the alarm she shoots him three times and he fallls down

She continues to walk down the halls tell she reaches a gaint valt door "found ya" she says while smiling

She walks up o the valt and puts a device on it melt through the lock and she pushes the door down "Boss I have it" she says

"Good job maria you've done well" says a vioce a figure then walks from behined her he was a blue cat and looked almost like Gumball but had yellow eyes

"Know we can begin phase two of the master plan"

"What about supercat" the lady ask

The cat smiles and bulls out a small box he ipens it and a green light flashes from it "I have a way to deal with him" the cat says with an accent

He turns to get the suit "what are you" a small voice calls out

The cat turns around his yellow eyes staining fear into the guards heart

"I am elmores reckoning"

* * *

 **And thats the chapter I hope you enjoyed and it and the I hope you like the villan**  
 **R &R see you guys next time**


	2. too arrogant

**Hey TAWOG fanfic readers and welcome to chapter two of supercat rises know this chapter was a little hard to write but I manged and it was fun so I hope you enjoy reading it**

* * *

Gumball stood on top of a tall building the moon lighting up the night sky gumball stared at all the city lights he enjoyed knowing that everyone in elmore was safe "might as will call it a night"

Gumball jumped of the tower and started to fly of he had started to enjoy the feeling of flying he enjoyed how free it made him feel and the wind going against his face he would often find hise getting lost because he enjoyed doing it so much

gumball flew down was he had reached his house he landed in his room and quickly took of his suit and laid down in his bed he looked at his watch and saw it was three in the morning "damn did it again"

Gumball couldn't wait for it to be summer but he knew that was long ways from know but he had to keep focused on protecting elmore he turned around and closed his eyes

Little did gumball know that there was a person watching him she wore a tuxedo and had a phone that recorded everything "boss I found it" she said through a mic

"Good" a voice said "bring it back to me"

"But sir I can kill him know"

"No" the voice said " I will have that pleasure to myself" the voice said menacingly

"Sir yes sir" she then backed up the into the dark ally disappearing without a trace

Gumball woke up to the sound of his alarm he didn't want to get up but he decided that he would do a quick patrol before he got to school he stood up and started to get dressed when he heard a knock at the door "come in"

The Door opened reveling gumballs brother Eric a 13 year old lion ho was kinda responsible for his powers he walked into the room and saw that gumball was putting on his costume "Gumball you were out late again weren't you" he said in a calm voice

"Um" Gumball stared to think of an explanation "I lost track of time" he said as he put on his mask "besides its no like its going to hurt me" he said confidently "remember Eric I took down a supervillan 4 months ago"

"I know gumball but that doesn't mean you are unbeatable"

"May I remind you They call me the cat of steel" gumball then got up and walked towards the window

"Gumball" Eric shouted getting the blue cats attention "you are acting as if you are immortal you are just a kid"

"Well listen Eric" Gumball shouted back "I am a superhero and I don't need your help and I sure as hell am goin to continue doin this" Gumball shouted as he turned a flew out of the window "and I'm going to save this city" he said before flying of towards the city of elmore

Eric stood there looking at him his brothers words lingering in the air "If you weren't so arogent the city would be saved" he then walked out the room and closed the door

Eric walked down stairs and saw Darwin waiting for him at the door "Eric were's Gumball"

"Don't know don't care" Eric said halfheartedly

"Eric what happened wheres gumball" Darwin asked in a concerned voice

"he went off again"

Darwin looked down ever since gumball got those powers he was distant he was hardly home and it wa starting to get him worried

"Come on lets get to school" Eric and Darwin left out the door hoping that the rest of the day was better

Gumball zoomed through the sky a million thoughts running through his head but one thing keep playing throuh his head "why did I say that" gumball thought aloud but he remembered how he was before he had his powers and how so much has chanced for him so he couldn't let that bring him down

"Lets get to school" he flew around and landed on the side of his school he swapped out into his normal sweater and started too walk to the front door he walked and went to class

once he entered the room he sat next to penny "Hey penny"

She turned to him and and gave a sly smile "Hey gumball after class today can we talk" she said in a nervous tone

"Sure" he answers he was about to ask her why but then Mr biggs came into the class and greeted them "Hey Mr biggs" gumball said along with his class they sounded as if they were in kindergarten

But gumballs mind began to wonder what did penny want to talk to him about well he would have to find out he sat up and started to listen to Mr biggs lecture about a crystal called kationinight which sounded very familiar to gumball for some reason

* * *

Chief Fitzgerald sat at his chair he was going over security footage from the factory that was robbed last night "are you sure we didn' get a good look at her" he asked one of the cops in the room

"No sir this is all we have that and what they stole"

Patrick looked at him "well what did they steal"

"they stole the the combat armor that was being tested there and a sample of the kationinght" the cop answered

"how many" he asked not turning away from the paper in front of him

"Just two"

"Only two" Patrick looked at the cop with a confused face he turned his chair and looked at the crime board crime rate had started to go down but that was because of supercat so he would have to make sure it stayed that way

"I want everyone on high alert have escorts for everything that is being shipped to major factors and increase the numbers of guards at their labs" Patrick said as he sat up

Miles away there was a telescope looking at the building the blue cat was starring at the police station her eyes narrowed she new this wasn't going to be easy any more "Sir they're increasing there guards and patrols

"Good" said a voice a blue cat then walked up from behind her and starred at the station "This is going exact as planned"

"Sir I Don't follow"

"Well you see the only things in our way are the elmore PD and supercat now I already have a way to deal with him" he said as he took out a gun and put a green bullet in it "as for the elmore PD we shall have them busy catching crime and they will be spread across the city"

He turned around and started to walk away " and they won't be prepared for us to attack"

The taller cat nodded and started to follow her master "Sir how do you plan on ending supercat"

"I will break him and I will take what he loves most and use it against him" the cat started to laugh "today is the day supercat falls"


	3. broken

**Hey TAWOG fans and welcome to the next chapter in supercat rises know the real story begens to take place as the battle for elmore begens and Gumball will have to make choices that wil effect this universe**

 **sorry for the long wait**

* * *

Nicole sat at her desk she alot was going through her head at the moment and it all had to due with her son

Gumball had really stated to shange in the past few months which she didn't mond she was glad he was perking up and going back to his old self but he seemed differnt often times he would come home tired and worn out she'd ask him if he was okay and he would say yes but seh felt as if he was keeping somethinfg from her

"Nicole"

She looked up to see her friend Jackie starring at her with concerned eyes "yeah"

"Well I was just checking to see if you were okay you seemed out of it for a while there" she told the bllue cat

"Oh I'm fine" she said as she forced a smile on her face she looked and saw that she was leaving "Where are you going"

"Oh me and Racheal are heading out of town for a few days" she said with a smile on her face she looked down "you know to get her mind mind of things"

Nicole then rememberd that Jackie had gone through a divorce last month and it was a big change for Racheal "well how has it been"

"It's been great ever since I left Harlod my life been turning around she said with a smile on her face

Nicole smiled she was glad her friend was happy but she sill wonderd why she divorced Harold but she everytime she would ask she would dodge the question

"Nicole Watterson reprtr to my office" the loudspeaker blarred

Nicole then stood up and looked at Jackie "well I'll be seeing you I guess"

"Yeah see you Nicole" she started to walk away "Oh and tell Ashly I said by for me will ya"

Nicole then walked into her bosses office to see him sitting at his chair "My Yoshida you called for me"

He looked up and saw her "Nicole come please come in" he said in a deep voice

Nicole took a seat she was wondering what her boss wanted from her

"As you probably already know you are one of my best employes and I enjoy that you try to avoid taking time off" He paused after saying this and looked her in the eyes "But I think all this work is starting negativly affect you"

Nicole was wondering were he was going with this she was worried

"I want you to take some time off so you can relax and come back refrehsed" he told her

"But sir" Nicole started but he stopped

"And don't worry since you are one of my finest workers I will give you paid time of" he told her with a bit of diguste in his voice

Nicole stopped it was rare for her boss to give people paid time off she stood up and nodded her head she then walked out of Mr yoshida office while she was walking out saw a news report about supercat she didn't know why but he had resemblance to Gumball but she shook of the thought no way her little gummypuss was doing that kind of thing

"He would tell me"she aloud once she reached her car but then she remeberd that Gumball had a history of not telling her things could it be possible "no not my Gumball" she then turned on the radio which was interview talking to supercat

"Hm this must be old"

"Tell me what's the best part of being supercat" the repoter asked

"Well everthing" supercat replied in voice that matched Gumballs

This caused nicole to completly stop her car she didn't beleive it but the evidence stood right in front of her once she got home she was asking gumball about this she seed off in hoping she was wrong

* * *

Gumball stood in the football field where Penny wanted to talk to him he was wondering what it was he really wanted to find Eric he felt bad for what he said to him earlier that day

Gumball looked up to see penny walking up to him his smile faded when he saw the look on her face "whats wrong Penny"

She looked at him and sighed "Gumball we've going out for at least 8 months( **I'm changing it from 4 to 8 to make the time gap longer)** and in that time" she paused as if she was trying to find the right words to say "And in those 8 months you've have benn disappearing alot as well"

Gumball was confused where was she going with this a part of him didn't like it "Penny whats this about" he asked in a concerned voice

"It's just I need the truth Gumball where do be goin when you have to go somewhere It almost feels as if you're cheating me" she shouted tears started to run down her face

Those word stung Gumball he never thought she would say that "I would never do that to you" he said while he tried to comfort her

"Then tell me the truth where do you go" tears cpming out of Penny's eyes as she said this she wanted answers

Gumball froze he didn't know what to tell her he coudn't tell her that he was supercat he had to keep her safe "listen penny" gumball started but she interupted him

"See here you go again with the you can't explain attiude gumball" she shoued tears were running down her face now "do you even trust me"

"of course I do"

"Then amswer my question" she said in a stern voice

Gumball looked down tring to fnd the right words to say but he couldn't

"That's what I thought" penny then began to walk away only to be stopped by Gumball

"Penny wait" he said in a calm voice

"No Gumball we're done" she said as she took her hand away from him and walked of

Gumball stood there in shock she broke up with him he fell on his knees in defeet and started to cry "I dn't know what to do" he said outloud he fell on the feild and laid there starring at the setting sun "why" is all he could say

After what felt like hours Gumball stood up and flew off but he didn't notice that a little ghost was watching him flying off

After a few hours it negan to rain and it mixed in with Gumball tears he was conflicted with what he should do give up the life of a hero or continue this line of work but oe thing staid on his mind was how his closet friends were starting to turn there backs to him but he was a superhero there had to be a way to do both

"What am I going to do" gumball asked aloud

"Well that's a queston isn't it" a voice asks

Gumball turns to see a blue cat with a giant mechanicl body armr land behind him he "who are you" Gumball asked in confusion

The cat's suit opened adn he walked out of it "my name is maximas and you I am your doom"he thne pulled out a gun snd pointed it at supercat

Gumball grew a smirk on his face and giggled "This is going to be short" he said

Maximas smiled at this "your arogents is what will get you killed" he then shot the gun and a green bullet shot through the air

The bullet hit Gumballs side but insteaad of bounceing of Gumball fetl pain he then reached to his side and saw the one thing that he hasn't seen in months blood his heart started to race he was just shot and he didn't know how to react to it he started to back away the rain making it hard for him to stay balacened

Maximas smiled "know I bet your wondering what I shot you with" he reloaded the gun he had in his hand "These are Katoinite bullets said to have come from the sky above it has no uses but it appears" He shot gumball again this time near his left rib cage "to affect you"

He then shot Gumball through the chestcausing him to ealk near the edge Gumball tried to stand but he felt his body getting weak his vision started to blurr he then felt himself falling off the building unable to catch himsefl he was completly imobile

He then hit the ground sensing the earth up he couldn't move everywhere heart "Gumball" he heard but he couldn't see much of anything "gumball" he herd again the voice sounded familer but he couldnt see anyone

Gumball tried to stand but his body wouldn't let him he then fell to the ground and blanked out hearing his name one last time

* * *

 **And thats a wrap man this one was dark and I ike it if anyone didn't noticed tht was the same way superman was beat in justice leeuge doom and speaking of superman if you ever looked at one of his comics you should know what happens when he meant a certin green rock**

 **well that all I have for today see you later**


	4. hero no more

**Hey TAWOG fans I'm back with another stunning chapter supercat rises**  
 **in other news the last chapter was pretty quick and dark and get use to it because this story will just get darker and darker**

 **know with that out of the way on to the story**

* * *

Gumball opened his eyes his vision still blurry he started to hear voices all around him but he couldn't make out whst they were saying his body felt weak he couldn't move anything his mouth was dry it felt like a desert he tried to sit up but a hand whent on his shoulder

Gumball looked up to see Eric "whats going on" he said in a dry voice "why do I-" Gumball then rememberd that he was attacked by somone who called himself maximas

"Gumball" a voice called out he looked up to see carrie floating in front of him

"Carrie what are you doing here"

"I saw you fall of the building and I called Eric" she told him in a quiet tone

"Wait that means" Gumball said in a frithened tone

"Yeah" is all carrie said

"Carrie can you give us a minute" Eric asked quietly

"Sure thing" she then floated outside of the medical wing "I'll go check on darwin too" the door then closed behind her leaving the two boys two them selves

"Whats happenened"

"Some guy in a robotic suit came and attacked me" gumball felt ain in side he flt and relised that was where the bullet first enterd "He shot me he was able to pirce my skin"

Eric was at a lost "how" was all that he manged to say Gumballs skin seemed unbreakable how was it able to go through his skin like that

Gumball stood up " I have to find him" he said as he put on his worn out costume "If those bulles were able to take me out then just imagine what the would do to normal people"

"Gumball your body still needs to heal"

"Eric he just caught me off guard it won't happen again" Gumball stated with iratation in his voice "I know what I'm doing"

"I heard about you and Penny"

Gumball froze he had entrly forgotten about that "how'd you know"

"Carrie told me" Eric told the blue cat

Gumball clinched his fist but calmed down "I'm going" he put on hisa mask and rose up with a struggle "Gumball you shouldn't be useing your powers while your body is injured we don't know what those bullets could have done to you"

"I'm fine" Gumball shouted and flew out of the lab at blazing speeds gumball had manged to make it out of the lab but he felll to the ground

He stood up his body felt weak he could barley move "I can do this" he tried to fly up but he faild and landed straight on the ground

"I can't" was all that was going through Gumballs head right know he tried to use his heat vision but it falterd he then punched a wall only for him to feel the pain of punching it he shook his hand "my powers there gone"

Gumball couldn't think this had to be some kind of misunderstanding how could he lose his he then shooke it of "this has to be a joke maybe my body's still in shock and its taking away my powers" gumball took in a breath of fresh air "I'll just have to wait and keep trying"

* * *

In anther part of Elmore a women is seen walking into a power plant but she is stopped by two guards "exuse me ma'am but this is a peivite feclity I'm goig have to ask you to leave" one guard says

"This is Elmores main power plant is it not" she said as she looked around "the one that holds all the dangerous nuclear energy"

The guards looked at each othe before speaking "and how do you know that"

The lady turned to face them she had a smile on her face as she did it she then punched the guard right in the gut causing him to fall back and hit the ground

The other security guards pulled out ther guns and started to shoot at her she doged all the bullets and kicked one of the guards to the ground she then grabbed him by his face and threw him across the floor

The guards then shot at her once more wth the bullets hitting her in the face she retracted back as sparks flew out her eye she turned her left eye sparking from the damaged bullet

"What the fuck" one of the guards shouted

She then raised her arm up and it reeled back the fake skin coming showing the shiny metal underneath "you boys have fucked up know" she then begsn shooting laser blast at the guards they all ducked and doged some of them catching on fire

She then walked up to one of the injured guards and picked him up "And I belevie I have cearnce know" she then turned her hand into a blade and abbed it through him the guard screamed in [ain as blood fell from the wound sge then through his body aside

"master I've reached the target"

"Good" said a voice "it's time o show Elmore its new master

The lady then walked up to he main reactoer and the placed a chip in it it sent sparks flying through the entire building

every TV in the city lit up and maximus apperd on the screen

"Attention people of Elmore I maximus have decide to choose your town as the first part in my goal of world domination"

people all looked at the screen shocked at what he was telling them gumball who was in the ally was able to get a glimpse of whst he was talking about

"hence forth I will use most of your town to demostate my power and this is a messege to your mayor and cheif of the police force I know who's close to you and I will break you like I did yur city's guardin" he said in a strict tone

"And if you try to entfire or stop my goals" Maximus smiled and pulled out a switch and turned it on then explosions were heard as peoples houses started to blow up and people started to scream at the unexpected attack

"I have bombs all throughout this city try and stop me an I promise I will kill more civillan life"the screen turned of and the sound of ambulances filled the air

The mayor off Elmore paced around his ofice media and press starting to fill his office as the news reported finishhed "But with the current attack the one question on everyon's mind where is supercat"

The =Tv turned of as the mayor sat down in chair and got ready to address the town

"Mr mayor were live in three two one" he then pointed towards the mayoor and he began his speech

"People of my fair city this is your belvoed mayor yolk" he paused finding the words two say difficult "we have faced an epidemict but we will not falter we will not surrender our town two this meanice and we"

The secrutary then walked up and whisperd something in his ear "what are you sure"

screaming is then heard in the building followed by gun fire five securtity guards then rushed into the office "lock the room down" one of them shouted

"sir yes si-"

The dorr then bursted open causing the guards to fly backand land on the ground a giant metal sound is heard as a metalic suit comes out of the smoke "hello mayor"

"st-stay b-back" the mayor then pulled out a pistole and pointed it maximus "I know how to use this things"

Maximus smiled he comtiued to walk up two the mayor who had begun shooting at him the bullets bounced of and hit the floor "Mayor" he swatted the gun out of his hand "you shoudn't treat a guest like that"

maximus then grabbed the mayores arm and threw him to the ground and steped on him causing his body to crack up

"wait wait" the mayor begged "we can talk this out there's no need for violence is there" the mayor said in a shaky voice

Maximus smiled "well then it woould be less fun know wouldn't it" he then pressed his foot all the way down crushing him with the wieght of his armor yolk flw everywhere and people screamed as the mayors bood dripped down

Maximus smiled as he looked at all the camras in the room "Now Elmore is mine"

In the all y Gumball sat on the ground he had taken off his costume and was holhing it in his hands "all of my troubles are all linked to you"

"No you love to be a hero" a voice said in his head

"But look at whats it doing to you" the other voice said "you can't prtocet this city

Gumball looked up and saw a trash can he walked towards it slowly "I can't do this anymore" he threw the suit in the trash can

"I'm supercat no more"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap this chapter was well brutal and sorry if it felt short I coldn't come up with alot for this chapter**  
 **and we know this is just a phase gumballs going throgh but he will have mre trouble I can promise you that until next time**


	5. no one can save you know

**Hey TAWOG fans I'm back with the next chapter in supercat rises I got alot of good reviwsa from the last chapter and I hope the same happens here and I might be chaning the summery of the story to so keep that in mind so know I will be updating more often know I will try to complete by the end of the month so R &R**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Gumball opened his eyes and sat up his body ached reminding him that his body was still in pain every so often it would start to hurt even more gumball sighed as he stood up he almost forgot what a normal life was like

he remeberd how he quit being supercat two days ago and how penny broke up with him

Gumball walked down staris to see his Dad Richerd Watterson a ink bunny rabbit watching the news

"With the current attacks made by the terrorist known as MNaximus only one question is on everyones mind where is supercat"

Gumball looked down he remeberd how he sat it this exact spot and said he would protect his family "well that went down the drain" he went and sat at the table and saw Eric move a little

Darwin looked between the two boys he knew they were still mad at each other he hated it when they fought Darwin looked at nicole and shook his head

Nicole looked up coming out of her thoughts she saw that Gumball and Eric were mad at eachother and Darwin wanted her to do something

"You know what" Nicole said as she stood up from her seat "how about we all ride to school in the car and reconnect as a family"

"Sorry mom but I' m good" Eric said as he stood up from his chair and started to walk towards the door"

"it wasn't an option Eric dear" nicole said threw gritted teeth

Eric stopped at sighed "fine"

Nicole smiled '' great come kids lets go"

"Be carefull hony" Richerd said before they went out the door

"we will" Nicole told her husband

Ever since Elmore fell to Maximus it was dangerous to go anywhere as the threat of bombs spread around the city

The ride in the car was silent Eric looked out the window contiuesly not saying a word to Gumball and Gumball did the same clearly deep in thought

Nicole noteced this "well how is school" she asked trying to start a conversation

"School is great Mrs mom" Darwin yelled in a happy tone

"Its going fine" Eric and Gumball said in unision which knocked Nicoles plan out of the water she sighed in defet as they rolled up to the school building

"Well have a great day kids"

"yeah mom they all said in unision as they got out the car"

Gumball got out the car and wondering about penny he had hoped she was okay he herad that Elmore police station was destoryed a few days ago and he wanted to talk to her

Gumball went insde of the school he saw penny talking to her friends she seemed to have a sad look in her eye he wonderd what she was saying but he could only imagin what happened at he police station

* * *

 **A few days earlier**

The polices station was in a frenzy as crimanls started to overrun it police officers wher trying to hold the station

"We need all unis back at the station know" a officer shoued "we have to hold the the station at all-" the offer was interruppted at a green blade stabbed him the back and he fell to the ground

"There will be no rescue for you as you have already lost" she then turned her arm into its gun mode and started to fire at all the poloice officers in the area

Tge explosions shook the police station as desk and draws fell down because of the after shock of the blast

The dounut officer fell down and stood in her way "stop right there missy" he shouted as he aimed his taser at her

She smiled "actully my name is Tv867 and you will have a quick death for stupidity" Tv867 the fired her blaster and it went stright through the dounut officer

"Haha Looks like you miss" he then fired his taser at her which caused to go into static she stagerd back and fell on one knee

Tv867 stood up and looked at the donut officer "you will pay for this" she then charged at him with all her might and slashed her balde at him

donut officer dodgede and fell to the side and took out his pistol and started to fire at her each bullet makeing her go back

"I will kill you for this" Tv867 shouted a he paper skin fel off reveling her metalic body she thenstarted to fire rapidly at the donut officer

He jumed out of the blast and landed on the floor he stood up and fell to the ground from exguhastion "I'm getting to old fro this stuff" he tried to stand up but Tv867 kick him down and aimed at him

"Wait"

Tv looked up and saw her target chief flitzergerld "aw looked who finally decided to show up" she then pressed her gun into the donut officers head making him wimper in fear

"What do you want"

"you didn't head maximus warning and know you will pay the price" she thn fired her gun causing the donut officer to brut apart his body parts flying everywhere

Chief flitzergerld looked in horror as the donut officer's pink frostsing stained the walls of the building

"your not going to kill me"chief flitzergerld said with a angery look in his eye

"Don't worry I promise it will be quick " Tv then charged at Fitzgerald and knocked him through the police station " he told you to surrender and know your loved ones will pay the price"

"Stay away from my family you basterd"

"oh but don't worry I promise you will all be together" she then picked him up and threw him through the floor

the chief landed on his back and he whenced in pain as he rolled over "supercat will stop you"

"Haven't you heard chief supercat is no more"

"What" flitzgerld sked in confusion

"he quit and left all of you to die" Tv said with a smile on her face "But don't worry it will be quick" she then dropped something on the ground and walked away "goodby patrick flitergerld" she then pressed a button and the device started to beep

"oh shit" Patrick shouted and he ran for the exit but the the device went off causing an explosion that knocked patrick Down and the police station went up into flames

the resulting smoke grom the building exolsion was een throughout Elmore and paramedicts where seen driving to its location as would eh fire station the go off a few seconds later

Tv stood upon a building lookking at her work ''mission accomplished sir he station is down"

"good return to base"

Tv then jumped off the building leaving the area

Tv kept moving in the shadows unti she came across a warhouse she then landed infront of it and went inside

She saw Maximus standing on the rocky terrain as he held a small organge shpere in his hand he turned to see Tv867 standing behind him

"I hope your mission was a success"

"Yes master but the chief survied"

Maximus looked at Tv and smiled "good which means I get to make him suffer more"

"I'm confused master"

"I will take a small band of crimanals and kidnappe his daughter and then he will break"

"But how will you convince them"

"as it turns out she goes to the same schol as supercat" he then turned around "so promisin them revenge is what will motavtie them"

"once we have all the materials we need Elmore will be no more" Maximus the looks at a large device which is giving of an orange glow and many wires that are glowing green with kationite

* * *

 **And thats it sorry if this one is short but I forgot to put this in the last chapter so here you go and I also will try to update sooner I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter until next time**


	6. not a hero

**Hey TAWOG fans and welcome to the next chapter in supercat rises**  
 **a little bit of news for you guys with summer around the corner I will start to update more freqently as possible**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Gumball stood at the locker his mind in deep thought "should I" was all that kept going through his mind at this time he stared across the hall he wanted to go over there and apolgise to Penny for everything but apart of him was telling not to he couldn't figure out why

"well someone seems relaxed" a voice called out

Gumball turned to Carrie and smiled completely forgetting about Penny "Yeah its like a huge weight just got lifted of my shoulders" Gumball looked away "hey carry your nt going to tell anyone about my you know

Carrie looked up and smiled "don't worry Gumball your secrets safe with me" carrie said while giggling sge stopped when she noticed that Gumball was starring at penny

Like everyone in Elmore high Carrie was shocked by their breakup but she was felt a little good he wasn't with her anymore

"Hey Carrie I'm going to talk to penny real quick and clear things up with her" Gumball said pulling her out of her thoughts she smiled and nodded her head as he ran off to go talk to her but she couldn't explain it why did she feel so jealous when she saw them together

Carrie looked up and saw Gumball running up to penny and her friends she shook her head "there going to chew him up and spit him out" she began to float away when a thought entered her head Carrie shook off the thought a light blush entering her cheeks

"It couldn't be" she said to herself "could I be falling for Gumball" she looked up as he ran up to Penny her cheeks growing warmer

Gumball ran up to see penny having already left Carrie he wanted to get things strait with penny and every thing would go back to normal or wll at least as normal as they would get

"Hey penny" Gumball started but was interrupted by her friends

"What do want Watterson" Masami started

"I just wanted to talk to penny" Gumball started

"Oh no you've caused her enough trouble" Masami started growing dark and lightning started going around her but the bell rung making her calm down "just know Watterson I will make you regret what you did"

Masami flew off to class with Penny and the other Gumball stood there "well so much for normal" he thought

Gumball walked into his class in depressed tone and sat down getting ready for another day of class

"Good morning students" Gumball looked up to see Mr biggs entering the room the tall fox was wearing a white shirt and black pants " I hope you had good weekend and are ready for another day of learning" he started

"Gumball smiled he almost forgot that he had killed Miss simian a few months ago and he was kinda glad he wasn't here to make his day worse

Outside Elmore junior high four figures stood at the top of a building looking at the school

"We found the school the girl goes to shall we move in" a blue puma asked a little edge in her voice

"I still don't get why were here this guy already destroyed the police station why does he need her"

"To make sure the police can't retaliate" Maximus said to the rodent "and besides there is a benefit to this if you don't remember"

"oh yeah getting even with that supercat guy" the tall gorilla came shouted "I've been waiting for this moment for the longest"

"Yeah after he brought down your secret society" the blue puma told him

"Hey we would gotten away with it if he didn't show up"The gorilla shouted "and I grod the last ape will see that my brothers are avenged"

"Yeah whatever"

"That's enough its time we begin" he looks at the blue puma "carol you know your part" after years of sitting and waiting sir I will finally make not regret finding me I will do my part"

"The other criminals looked around with confused looks on there faces "okay lets do this"

Gumball walked out of the class with his head down the entire time he was in there Masami and her friends kept giving him dirty looks and were making him feel uncomfortable

Gumball walked until he reached the library he looked at it with down eyes "well might well find some peace and quiet" he walked and saw the librarian handing out books he walked through the area

"Man my life went to hell really fast my brothers mad at me I lost my Girlfriend and superpowers my life can't get any fucking worst" Gumball looked up and saw a book "what's this" he picked it up and the title read "the Hero's choice"

"Seems interesting" Gumball sat down and began reading the story was about a boy who had special powers but was covered in self doubt Gumball started to form tears as he read the book eventually he closed cause he couldn't take anymore he looked up one word flowing through his mind

"Every Hero has a choice" those words hit him hard but why does it fell true to him

"Gumball"

Gumball looked up to see Carrie floating in front of him "oh hey Carrie"

"Whats wrong you seem out of it" She asked moving closer"is this about giving up as supercat" she asked quietly

"Well most of it and i's the fact that Eric's still mad at me Darwin's just straight up stopped talking to me " tears started to fall down his cheeks "I just don't know anymore"

"Gumball" Carrie said as she wiped a tear from his face "all you have to do is say your sorry and I promise everything will be fine" Carrie then leaned in closer and kissed him she didn't know how but she felt it was right

Gumball didn't know how to react but he gave in and kissed back he didn't know what he was feeling but it felt different

"Well what do we have here"

Gumball and Carrie quickly separated and looked to see Masami grinning with Penny and Carmen "I told you he was cheating and with your friend two that's just low" Masami started

Penny looked at Gumball with dishearthend eyes "Gumball is this true"

"What no we were just this was the first time that has ever happened right Carrie"

"Yeah it was an accident" Carrie said smiling

"There lying Penny they've been doing this for months obivusly Gumball likes Carrie

"Whoa wait why are so focused on this this is between me penny and Carrie so you don't need to be here" Gumball shouted

"Yeah like I'm going to let that happen you'd better admit it right know" Masami shouted at Gumball

"admit what that I was reading and accidentally kissed Carrie is that what you want" Gumball shouted

"Masami you need to stop" Penny said in a quiet tone "Gumball's right this is between us as friends"

Masami turned and looked at Penny "wait so your agreeing with him the evidence is right in front of us and yet your not mad"

"who's saying I'm not mad it's just think this needs to be a talk between us as friends and see whats going on here"

"I can't believe you wou-" Masami was interrupted when the school microphone came on "alert students we are going into lock down repeat code red lock down"

"Whats going on" Carrie asked looking around

"Students thanks goodness I found you" everyone turned to see Mr big running up to them " we have to get out of the school"

The speaker came on again "Penny flitzgerld tun yourself in or we will destroy the school" said the voice

Gumball immediately reached for his backpack but then remembered that he didn't have powers but he had to do something

Gumballs ears then perked up he looked and saw a big shadow behind them "Get down" Gumball shouted as he knocked jumped and a 100 pound gorilla rammed throurgh the book case knocking everyone down

Gumball landed on the ground and looked up to see the Gorilla looking menacingly at him "aha hey big guy"

The gorilla made a large growl "we finally meet supercat" he says in deep voice

"Wait how do you know about"

"Maximus told all about your little secret and I can't wait to have my revenge" He then picked up Gumball by the collar and was about to punch him when a book hit him in the face

He turned to see Mr big standing there with students behind him he notices that one of them is there target he smiles and drops Gumball on the ground "looks like I found you"

"Who are you" Mr big asked

"I am grod last surviving member of the society of the apes" he smiled "give me the girl an I will let you live"

stood his ground in front of penny grod smiled at this "well then I guess I get to kill you" he moved forward but another book hit him in the back of the head he turned around to see Gumball

"Hey banana brains you and aren't finished yet" Gumball shouted

Grod grew angrier at this and hen charged at gumball with all his might

Gumball jumped out of the way and he crashed into crashed into the book case "come on is that the best you got" Gumball yelled while running off

grod stood up filled with rage started to chase after him "I'm going to kill you"

Penny and the others stood there in shock "what is Gumball doing" she shouted"

"Denying the enable" a voice said

They all looked up to see a blue puma standing on the book shelf "Penny come with us peacefully and know one else has to get hurt"

Penny started to back away slowly but was stopped by two crooks she turned and screamed in fear and ran towards the exit

"students run"Mr big shouted as they ran towards the fire escape

"predictable go help grod I will deal with them" they nodded and ran off to chase supercat

Penny and the others were able to get halfway to the fire escape Carrie,Masami and Carmen had made out the door when a desk flew in front of it "Mr biggs penny are you guys alright" Carrie shouted

"Yeah were fine get to the others will find another way out" Mr biggs told them "come Ms flitzergeld we have to ru-" he was interrupted when a sword peirced him from behind penny screamed in horror as he was tossed aside

Mr biggs body then hit the ground as blood started to go all over the floor "Mr biggs" Penny shouted

"its over know you come with us" Penny started to back up but hit and hit the back of a mechanical leg she turned around nd started to scream but was stopped when Maximus put a ba over her and put her on her shoulder

"know go finish supercat off once and for all" he then turned around and walked off with Penny in toe

Grod walked down the isle looking for his prey"come on out you can't hide for ever superbrat"

Gumball was on the other side knowing that he was there he then pushed the book case down and they fell on top of Grod

Gumball then jumped on top of the book shelf and ran across it he saw the two rodents running at him he then jumped on the book shel and grabbed a book and threw it down they both looked up ducked as the cartoonishly large book fell on them

Gumball jumped Down but was meet with the eyes of the Karol "let me guess your trying to kill me to"

She smiled as she took off her shirt reveling a bomb that was mounted to her Gumballs eyes wided in shock "wait you have a bomb"

Karol started to laugh menacingly as she took out the detonator and pressed it the bomb started beeping

Grod then bursted out from under the bookcase and charged Gumball again Gumb all then slide to the side and ran under the book shelf the bomb then went off claiming the entire building in smoke

Gumball forced himself from under the rubble he heard police sirens through his ears ringing he shook it off as he looked around "No" Gumball sated shaking his head "not again"

Gumball stood up his body full of pain he walked away looking at all the fire he saw a class picture fly by he got a good look at it tears running down his face this was his fault

"I can't do this anymore"Gumball said through tears he looked around and started to run he didn't no where he was going but he didn't care

he couldn't take no more Penny rejected him he lost his powers he ran one thing going in his head

"I'm not a hero

* * *

 **And that's a wrap man this took a long time to write and it was very hard to but I hope you enjoyed it I'll try to get the next chapter out soon oh and If you guys didn't notice "every hero has a choice" is the tagline of this story and I feel as if it is true because every hero has to make a choice at some point**

 **until next time**


	7. I am supercat

**Hey TAWOG fans and welcome back to supercat rises the last chapter should have left you on a cliff hanger and I hope it did. and this chapter willl be short as it will set the next few chapters in the story**  
 **know this chapter takes place two months later with Gumball missing and Maximus full control over Elmore**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Eric walked through the empty room it seemed that it was only yesterday Gumball was in here but like his family he didn't accept that he waws gone but know he was thinking it was true "why Gumball why"

Eric walked down the sstaris to see his dad watching TV his" hey dad"

"Oh hey son" Richerd looked down "they still havn't herd anything about Gumball" he said in a depressed tone

Eric put on a smile "don't worry they'll find him" Eric couldn't tell them the truth tho he couldn't tell them that he and Gumball were doing expirments and it gave gumball superpowers Eric walked down and exited the house to see anias on the ground

She had a piece of chalk in her hand nd was drawing something in the ground Eric walked up to her and saw it was the supercat symbol he smiled "we could realy use him couldn't we"

Anias looked up and saw Eric standing over her and smiled "do you think he's coming back" she asked

Eric looked in the distance to wher Gumball would fly every morning he went out "I don't know" was he could say to it

"I hope he does then he could find Gumball and bring him home safe and sound"

Eric looked up annd let out a deep breath "anias Listen Gumball won't be coming back because-" he waas interruppted by there mom pulling into the drive way

Nicole and Darwin both hoped out of the car and walked to the house "Mrs mom wants to talk to us" Darwin told them

Eric and anias then walked inside of the house to see there Mom sitting at the table she seemed to have a sad look in her eye

Eric and Anias sat next to Darwin who looked like he had just finished crying his eyes were puffy and red and he was sniffling a lot

Nicole then gained her poster and faced the her kids "know as you all know your school was destroyed and your brother went missing after that

they alll nodded

"well it been confimed that Maximus has only one hostege and that's Penny"

Eric looked up in shock "wait mom what are you saying" Eric said standing up

"Eric what I'm saying is that Gumball was in the explosion and it took his life" Nicole said as she started crying "we going to hold a funeral for him later this month" was all she said before getting up from the set and leaving every one there in shock

Eric looked to the roof "the police can't do shit to stop him" h thought "only you can where are you Gumball

* * *

Deep in Elmores forest Gumball walked he was shivering hungry and could hardly think he lost track of time he had know idea how long he benn out here but he didn't care he couldn't go back

"I sorry" he kept saying to himself 'I'm so sorry"

Gumball kept walking he couldn't bare the thought of what happened twice he was un able to save someone first Marty and know Penny he couldn't think of he thought

"Why" was all he could say to himself "why am I unable to protect people" Gumball yelled into the sky"

"Because you lack the traits of a hero"

Gumball looked around "who said that" he asked aloud Gumball turned "who's there"

"I'am" the mysterius figure apperad Gumball remberd him he was the one who made him become supercat stood before him

Gumball just know took a look at him he was a tall blue cat that wore a silver rob "what do you mean"

"Follow me and I will show you " he then disapperd into the forest

"wait" Gumball then ran through the forest area looking for him "where did you go" Gumball then came out of the forest to see the one thing that frightend him the most

"The forest of doom"

Gumball remebers going in there with Darwin it didn't end well for either of them he startede to back up when a voice enterd his head

"Don't run know"

"But" Gumball took a dep breath he walked owards the forest of doom he walked inside of it and looked around horrifid at what he he saw

dead animals every where Gumball couldn't bear the thought of it he wanted to turn around but he wouldn't he wouldn't let hos fear controle him he walked into the forest

"Good so you decided to come in after all" the voice said

"well yeah not the first time I've enterd here so what"

The mysterious figure then apperd in front of Gumball "Okay know I have one question for you" the figure then backed away "who are you"

"Gumball christopher Watterson" as soon as Gumball said that a chain flew out and grabbed his left hand and pulled him back "huh"

"I said who are you"

"Gumball waterson" then a chain grabbed his right arm and pulled him back further "whats going on" Gumball then tried to move but his injures prevented him from doing that"

"I said who are you" the stranger said in a more agitated tone

""I told you my name is-" Gumball was cut of when he was cut in the leg he wenched in pain

"And I said WHO ARE YOU" the mysterius figure yelled

Gumball then relised what he was asking it he just wasn't Gumball he was somethin else Gumball stood up the pain he was feeling left him with a strong voice he shouted

"I AM SUPERCAT"

* * *

 **ahh what a perfect place to end the chapter leaves you wanting more know I will be ending this story soon and try to post the remaining chapters today so your welcome**

 **oh and once I'm done here I won't do another TAWOG fi till july and I won't revel who will be the star of thst one yet so**


	8. supercat returns

**Hey guys as promised this chapter is up and I hope you enjoyed th east chapter and this one pick up where that one left off and this one will be longer in comparisin to so here you gp**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

 **"** I AM SUPERCAT" Gumball shouted his breathing was heavy he was tired and out of breath "that is who I am"

The myteriuos figure smiled and walked away the chains that were on Gumballs hands disapperd and markes where left there

"ow"Gumball rumbed his hand to ease the pain he was feeling he couldn't beleove tho he was getting use to pain again

Gumball looked up to see that he was probaly in the lightest part of the forest of doom he couldn't beleve that he was standing in here again

"A site to behold I'm sure" the mysterious figure said coming from behind Gumball

Gumball turned to see the man for the first time he was actually looking at him and there was something familar about but one thing was going through Gumballs mind "what the hell man"

The mysterious figure rose an ibrow at Gumballs statement

"You lead me to the forest of doom then chain me to two fucking trees" Gumball shouted "like what the fuck is wrong with you"

"You had doubt in your mind and forgt what you were and why became who you were" he told him

"And you lack what it means to be a hero"

"Wait what does that mean" Gumballl asked confused

"Are you afariad of death" the mysterious figure asked

"Well I mean" Gumball stopped himself before he ontiued he didn't know how to answer that "I guess I am"

The mysterious figure then turned around and faced Gumball "at this moment you have a choice that will define who you are and its up to you to make the right one" he turned "meet me over there by the mountIn I have something to show you"

"wait why" Gumball looked over and saw that he was gone "how does he do that" gumball wonderd as he began making his way to the mountain

Gumball walked to the mountain as animals from the forest started to surround and follow him Gumball looked around wondering what was going on "why are they following me"

Gumball reached yhe mountain and looked up to see that it was high wow "okay I'm here"

"Good know climb the mountain I'll meet you at the top" a voice said in his head

"wait what" Gumball shouted "I'm not doing it" Gumball turned to walk away but he saw that he was surrounded by the anumals of the forest of doom and really couldn't go anywhere Gumball groaned and faced the mountain

"lets get this over with" Gumball then started to climb he started to go i=up but wthout climbing gear it was hard Gumball grabbed a loose rock and slide down he used his claaws to balace himself

Gumball started to breath heavly "how do I get myself talked into these siuation" Gumball said out louad as he started to continue to climb up the mountain his foot then slipped and he daggled of the mountain

"woah lets not get killed shall we" Gumball gained his balence and started to climb again as he went up he could swear the anamlsi wear starting to chant something

"Deshi Basara Basara"

Gumball wonderd what they were saying and when did they learn how to talk Gumball contuied up the mountain the further he went up the easire it became Gumball felt as if was he was pro

Gumball reached the top and let out breath of fresh air he stood up and relised that he could see Elmore from where he was standing it seemed almost peacefull fro where he was standing

"Woah" was all Gumball could force out of his mouth

"A nice view isn't it"the myserious figure asked

"Yeah I guess so" gumball answerd he lookde out into the distance "why did you bring me up here"

"I wanted to show you why you couldn't give up" the mysterious figure told Gumball

Gumball looked in the distance he saw his home something that was special to him and it was going to burn and know one could save it but him

"But I can't beat him not without my powers" Gumball told the myserious figure

The mysterious figer ourned to Gumball "Gumball your powers are apart of you" he placed a hand on his shoulder "Your doubt is whats holding them back questioning your destiny you must fight him"

Gumball looked away he remeberd in the book he read that every hero has a choice and here was his then Gumball remeberd how Eric told him that he was forgetting why he did this "I'm afraid of death"

The mysterious figure smiled "know that you accept that you can move on and embrance your true might" the mysterious figure then held out Gumball suit

Gumball looked at it with tears in his eyes he took the suit from him and held it in his hands he looked at the symbol on it Gumball turned and started to put it on he draped his cape around him and remeberd that it was flag at first"I wonder who owned this"

Gumball stood at the mountain his cape draped in the wind as he looked at Elmore the mysterious figure walked up to Gumball "save them Gumball" THe mysterious figure then walked away "save them all"

Gumball then turned around leaned backwards of the rock he sarted to fall he urned around and in a breef moment he flew off destroying the mountain in the process

Gumball flew all the way to Elmore and landed on a skyscraper he stood over the city his cape draping in the wind he looked across the skyine and smiled but he didn't know if he was coming back

"Carrie carrie carrie carrie carrie" Gumball said he remebed how she told him thst if you calll a ghost five times they would come

Carrie then apperad with a box of tissus in her hand she looked up to see Gumball standing in front of her "your alive"

Carrie then floated over and tried to hugg Gumball but went right through him "I guess I forgot about that" she turned around "I thought you gave that up"

"I did but I have to stop him" Gumball told her I'm the only one that can

"What happens if you can't tho your just going to die what sense does that make Gumball" Carrie shouted tears wear starting to form in her eyes "You don't owe these people anymore you've given them everthing"

Gumball looked up "not everthing not yet" Gumball then flew off leaving a dishearthend Carrie there crying

* * *

Gumball flew through Elmore trying to find Maximus when he found him he was standing on a clock tower looking over the area "I found you son of a bitch" Gumball then flew up and landed on the tower knocking Maximus back

Maximus looked up and smiled "well if it isn't supercat I thought my agent finished you off " he said in a disgusted tone

"I'm a lot harder to kil trust me" Gumball then charged at him and punched the mech suit making it fall back

Maximus gained himself and charged supercat with all his might knocking him of the top of the tower

Supercat then punched Maximus into the clock causing debree to fall of the tower and fall down Maximus the grabbed and arm and sarted to punch supercat repdaitly Supercat then punched him making them both fall of of the clock tower and land on a passing train

The passengers in the train herd a thud on top of it which was followd but what seemed to be punching thy went to the windows when supercatwas slmmed through causing people inside it to scream

He stood up the stomping on top of the train was getting closer supercat smiled and flew straight up breaking through the roof the train and knocking him down "I hope you enjoyed your time here cause its coming to an end soon"

Maximus smiled "I promise you my time here is almost over" He then charged supercat again who umped back and punched him in the gut

supercat then went up to him and grabbed his arm and through him down the train he landed on the front and nearly fell off

"I fell that we have had enough for one day supercat"

Supercat raised an eyebrow then saw that a helicopter came behing Maximus it dropped a rope and he grabbed it and flew off

The helicopter then turned and Tv867 then pulled out her robatict arm and blasted the rail road causing it to collaspe

"Its me or the train supercat you decide" the helicopter then flew off

"I hate that guy I really do" Gumball turned around and saw that he didn't have much time to stop it

Gumball jumped off and flew towards the train and hit ti with alll his might causing it to scetch hthe sound was really loud "come on come on" Gumball begged as hte train slowed down

supercat realised that that he was making a dent in the train as the train came to a complet stop Gumball was breathing heavy and flew off the train

"That was not hard" people started to gather aroud and look in amazment as supercat flew above them all was silent

until one man stepped from the crowd "supercat supercat supercat"

Then people started to join in as it grew louder I knew this is why I can't be afraid in my head the chant the animals were in the forest where going through my head "Deshi Basara Basara"

"It means he risees" a voice played in my head "and its time for you to rise" I turned around getting ready to take flight

"For tonight supercat will rise"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap can't believe I'm almost done and your almost done waiting so while I make you wait for the stunning conlusion that will leave you with more questions than answers I want to know did you catch the refrence I through in here and you should know what movie I got it from let me know in the comments**

 **Until next time**


	9. supercat vs maximus

**Hey guys and welxome back to supercat rises and know is the fight you've all been waiting for supercat vs Maximus. and I hope you noticed my updated summary for this story I like it alot better than the last one**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Gumbaall flew over Elmore like a bullet he knew he would have to face Maximus again but he had something to do first

Gumball flew to his house seing for the first time in two months he almost forgot what it looked like it made him smile as he floated over it he landed in the front hoping he didn't catch a crowd

Gumball walked up the steps and reached the door he reached his hand for the knob but stopped himself "am I really going to do this" Gumball asked himself "no they need to know its time the truth came out"

Gumbll opened the door and saw that they were all at the tablr talking not paying atention to the door Gumball cleard his throught to get hteir atention

Darwin looked up and his eyes grew wide "Gumball your alive" he shouted and ran up to his brother and hugged him Gumball embraced him back and smiled

"Hey buddy"

"Gumball is that really you" Nicole said in shock "I thought the school" she looked at Gumball in his suit "nice suit son"

"Yeah it looks great" Richerad buuuted in

"Mom look I'm sorry I never told you" Gumball started

"Its okay Gumball I guess thi is what your made for" nicole told him as a smile apperad on her face"I've never been so proud"

Gumball looked past her and saw Eric the one person he hasn't seen in forever Nicole stepped to the side so her eldest could talk

"Eric I'm sorry fo-"

"Its okay" Eric said cutting him off "you were just being you"

"I know" Gumball then turned to the side "you know I have to fight him"

Eric nodded "don't make promises when you know can't keep lil bro"

Gumball looked up confused then he reliaed what he was talking about"you know I might not come back don't you" Gumball asked

Nicole looked away saddened by that "Gumball just know whatever you face will be right behind you"

"Yeah" Richeard shouted

"So Gumball is Supercat I should have known" a voice said

They turned to see Patrick flitzgerld standing in the door way "I guess then your going after Maximus then"

"yeah" Gumball answerd "I have to do it alone"

"Well then we found him he's at a warhouse in Elmore docks we just need to find out what's he's doing"

"Alright I'll stop him but stay back and I'll get Penny back too"

Patrick smiled "Thanks" me and the force will be near by if you need us"Patrick then walked towards the door "lets go"

Gumball then gave his family one last hugg before leaving he walked towards hte door and turned to see his family smiling for him he knewthis is why he had o fight for his home

Gumball then walked out of the house he then bursted of the ground and flew off into the distance "this ends know maximus"

* * *

Gumball followd Patrick to the location off Maximus hideout He knew that Maximus was creatin something to help conqre all of Elmore they arrived at the docks and Gumball went up to the warehouse and looked through one of the broken windows he saw him walking around talking he enterd through a broken window and saw some type of device planted in the center

"What is that" Gumball wonderd and he knelled down and started to listen

"Yu should consider yourself lucky Ms flitzgerld you will be the first of many to witness my creation" Maximus stated

"Supercat will stop you" Penny shouted as she struggled with the chains on her "He's come back and he won't let you do this"

"Oh and what will he do I know his weakness and I have you as a hostege so your father can't help him and me Tv867 will triump"

Maximus then smiled "isn't that right Supercat"

Gumball backed up "how did he know I was here"

"You came here to stop me did you not" Maximus turned and looked at the celing "Tv flush him out"

Tv then brought out her arm canon and shot the beam Gumball was standing on

Gumball fell to the floor nd looked up "aw shit"

"Tv867 deal with our guess"

Tv867 smiled and walked up to wear Gumball was standing "I've waited along time for this" her chest then opened revelin a chunk Katioinite causing Gumball to fall back

Tv867 walked up to Gumball taking out her sword "this will be fun" she then brought it up swung it down Gumball rolled awy just as it came down the blade hitttting his cape and tearing it from the bottem

Gumball jumped up looking at the killer robot he then his eyes then glew red and he shot beams from his eyes hitting her in the chest causing the piec of Kationite to explode and knock them both back the dustgoing everwhere

"Damn it" Gumball said through coughs

Tv867 then apperd out of the smoke with her blade in the air the explosion had gotten rid of most of her fake skin and Gumball could see one of her robotic eyes

Gumball jumped out the way and grabbed the her balde arm and ripped of she screamed in pain as sparks flew out of it " I will fuking kill yo-"

She was interrupted when her blade enterd her chest and torn throurgh her head sparks flew everwhere and her body landed on the ground lifeless

"rust in pieces bitch" Gumball said through tierd breaths he turned to see Maximus smiling "well done Tv867 will be hard to replace but know I see that you are mre than just a human"

"What does that mean" Gumbal shouted he was starting to get tired of this

"You aren't what they say you are" Maimus said his voice sending chills down Gumballs spin

"Thats it" Gumball then charged at Maximus who just smiled he then puched Gumball straight into the ground causing the ground to go up

"You forget that the kationite dust will make you mortal superca-" Maximus was interrupted when Gumball punched him straight in the jaw making him fly back

"do you ever shout up"

Gumball flew and punched again and again and grabbed him and throuh him near the the device thst was at the center of the warhouse

"What is that thing"

Maximuas stood up and smiled its whats going to make Elmore burn"

Gumballs eyes then grew in shock "no as long as I'm still here" Gumball then charged Maximus agiain

Maximus then punched Gumball in the stomach with a kationite powerd tazor shocking Gumball "then I guess I have to kill you" Maximus then turned on the device and a orange sphere apperd

"Lets see what happens when I put you on this" Maximus then slammed Gumball on it shoking his intire body

Gumball started to scream in pain as his mask dissolved into dust and his costum started to follow suit

"It would seem since your body is impeteble than tis might take longer than I thought" Maximus then pressed gumball aganst the orb even more his robotic hand sarted to dissolve

"I'm not going anywhere" Gumballs eyes then started to glow red and he fired his lazor beams at Maximus causing him to fly back

Gumball landing on the ground blood coming out of his mouth "that fucking hurt" He then stood up and looked at Maximus who was standing up again

Gumball then ran and punched Maximus again causing him to fly back "This ends here" Gumball then flew over to Maximus and rpped him out of the suit and through the small blue cat to the side

Maximus stood up "your already to late supercat" Maximus then pressed a button and the orb sartred to glow "know this will take out all Elmore"

The orb the started to reacted and the warhouse started to crumble as beams from the roof fell and were sucked into the orb

"Once its gained enough energy then boom" Maximus then started to laugh as he stood up his suit and Tv867 flying into the org making it grow

Gumuball ran to up to maximus nd picked him up "stop it know"

Maximus held up the sith and let it go "oops" He said with a smile on his face "I'm one step ahead of you supercat" he then pulled out a knife and stabbed Gumball with it

Gumball felll to the ground holding his side He looked at the knife and saw tht it was coverd in kationite dust "your a mad man"

"I guess you could call me that but I am going to end this place" Maximus said as he held on to the ground

The warhouse started to fall apart as all of it went into the potal Patrick saw this and ran to it as fast as he could he saw penny in her chains and ran to her "Penny are you okay" he asked as he united the rope

"Yeah I'm fine but supercat" they looked over to see Maximus standing over Gumball with a knife in hand He was about to stab him again when Patrick shot it out of his hand

Maximus grabbed his hand in pain blood comiing out "I will kill thee both of you"

Gumball looked up then punch Maximus in the Gut causing him to loose balance and fly into the machine

Maximusbody the stated to get obsorbeed by the orb "You...fools...know...Elmore..will...burn" Maximus yelled as his ody dissolved into the machine and the orb start stopped racting and started to move around

Gumball stood up hi hand on his side he looked to see Penny running up to him "are you okay" she stopped and eyes grew with shock "Gumball"

"Yeah Penny its me"

"I thought you" Penny started unable to find the right words to say "so your supercat"

"yeah" he said smiling

"sorry to interupt but that thing looks like its about to blow up" Patrick yelled a them

Gumball looked at he knew what he had to do he looked at Penny wha might be his final time "I love you" he said

"wait Gumball don't we can find another way" Penny said trying to stop him

"I wish I could but I can't tell my family I love them" Gumball then flew over to the botttom part of the device and picked it up the stab wound causing him to flinch He picked it up and flew it up as fast as he can

Gumball had left the earths asmospere and was in space the device was about ready to blow up Gumball then threw it ino space as floated the orb let out a blast

Gumball floated there unable to move closed his eyes as the it consumed him

The blast could be seen all the way in Elmore as a orange light consumed the skyand faded Penny and her father stood there in shock Patrick removed his hat and closed his eyes

Penny stood there with her hands covering her mouth tears started to form in her eyes "he saved us all" she said as the light faded

* * *

 **And thats a wrap hahah yes I bet none of you saw that coming know read the next chapter to find out the stunning conclusiont o this story oh and read with care not every stroy is going to have a happy ending**

 **until next**


	10. the legend begins

**Hey guys and welcome to the final chcapter of supercat rises I know I can't belevie it either I hope you all enjoyed this story as this chapter will be extreamly short**

 **know on to the story**

* * *

Patrick walked over to a podium he stood on top as a large crowd stood in front of him he took a deep breath and started

"Today is a day for rembrance to rember the hero that saved us all and to rember his sacfrice to stop a evil thst ould have destroyed us all"

He looked over the crowd "today we have freedom from the threat Maximus posed to our home thanks to the brave act of supercat which is why we will honor him with this statue at the center of out town"

He then pulled the white tarpe and it reveled a tall bronze statue with the words supercat engraved on the bottom

everyone cheered and walked up to the statue and looked at it Patrick flitergerld walked down he saw another cop he walked over to him

"So when will we start to rember the fallen"

"We will" Patric replid

"And what of the people they'll never know who really saved them" The officer yelled

"They do" Patrick turned to the cop "supercat saved them"

A pegiun in a black suit then walked up tp them "excuse me are you the chief of the police force" he asked

"Yes I'm Patrick flitzergerld and you are"

"My name is simmions and I'm with the E.L.I.T.E"

Patrick shook his fin "Yeah I've heard of you to what does this town owe the plesuare"

"We came on the topic that a terroist by the name of Maximus was in you town is that correct"

"Yese but we've already delt with that"

"We know" simmions looks at the statue " we also know that a mta human helped you do that"

"Yes supercat" Patrick replid

"Do you know where he came frome" the peguin asked

"No he just showed up and started cleaning our streets"

"Okay then we know that Maximus was able to destroy most of your town the goverment will pay for the damages" he then looked at Patrick but be expecting to see a lot of us in your town from know on"

Patrick then nodded and walked away to his car "just as long as my home is safe you can look around all you want pal but I have to go I have another funeral to attened

Patrick drove to the Elmore grave yard and saw the wattersons, penny and his wife and youngest daughter standing around a grave that was marked Gumball Watterson he sighed as he walked over to join in

Penny held on two her mother tightly her face coverd in tears "I miss him mom"

"I know sweetie but what he did we couldn't thank him enough"

Patrick walked up behind them "I missed him going in"

"Yeah" his wife replied

"Sorry I got held up" Patrick replid

"By what"

"Its nothing don't worry about it"

Eric looked up too see a car sitting there he immeditly recnized the symbol and hoped that they didn't need him he hoped that E.L.I.T.E wasn't here

"Come on kids lets go" Nicole told them as they followed suit

Eric looked at the car and look of disgust grew on his face as he wlked of with his family

The flitzgerlds followd as Penny looked at the grave one last time berfore leaving she blew a kiss "goodby Gumball"

 **Ending narration Gumball**

Not the ending you were expecting I'm sure

anias is seen putting a picture of gumball in elmore junior high wrekege along side the other victams

But in the end I made a choice

Eric is seen walking up to a capsule putting his hand on the center of it

and I know that I can never have a normal life and I can live with that

Penny is seen standing in front of Supercat's statue tears running down her face

But this isn't the end and what ever comes next I'll be ready for it

a figure is looking at Elmore from a distance he turns around his hood covering his face and walks away

Because I am supercat

* * *

 **And thats it the story is finished and bet you are all confused as hell and know wanting more but I can't do that because I have other things to do know the next story won't be about Gumball tho its going to be about our favorite shell Penny so keep your eyes out for that and supporte it to**

 **And know that supercat is said and done I want to hear your thoughts on the story what I did good what was bad what refences did you notice who you think the mysterious figure at the end is tell me your thoughts**

 **Until next time**


End file.
